The invention ralates to protective gloves that are used in playing sports, especially handball or racquetball, both of which are played indoors in an enclosed court formed of a resilient, rectangular wood floor that is surrounded by four upstanding hard surfaced walls consisting of a front wall and opposing back wall which are connected by a pair of opposing sidewalls, all of which are covered by a high, well illuminated ceiling. Both the racquetball and handball courts are relatively small compared to other indoor courts such as those used in the playing of tennis or basketball. In handball, either hand may be skillfully used to strike a small, lively rubber ball, whereas the game of racquetball is played with a small, stringed racket.
In highly competitive matches, it is not uncommon for players to dive across the floor or crash into one of the sidewalls in an effort to return a shot from an opponent. Anyone watching such a match soon realizes that the play is fast and furious. The players of such matches perspire profusely as they move swiftly about the court, making it almost mandatory to wear some type of glove to either strike the ball or hold the racquet securely and prevent it from slipping from one's grasp.
Athletic or sports gloves currently worn by handball and racquetball players are similar to those worn in golf, tennis or baseball. Such gloves generally comprises, (I) a soft, pliable leather which covers the palm of the hand, (II) a similar leather or non-leather, porous material which covers the top or back of the hand, (III) a split elastic-type wristband and (IV) VELCRO a hook and pile fastener of the type sold under the trademark for tightening the wristband firmly about the wrist of a player. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,913 and 4,525,877 are typical of the patents relating to such sports gloves.
This sports glove is fine for hitting the ball or gripping the racquet, but provides little or no protection for the back of a player's hand should it strike the floor or one of the walls while making particular difficult shot. The invention is designed to provide such protection.
Briefly stated, the invention is in such a sports glove, and comprises placing shock-absorbing padding in the back of the glove to cover essential portions of the small finger and adjacent ring finger which are the two fingers found most likely to come in contact with the floor or walls of a handball or racquetball court.